Rooster Revenge/Transcript
*Sheep is walking with a full laundry basket. *'Lanolin Sheep:' "Friends are there, to help you get started, but once you get started, who needs 'em?!" I love that song. notices Roy Rooster tying a rope to a wooden pole. *'Roy Rooster:' *Laughs* Oh, I love it, I love-, I can't wait! pulls on the rope, which jumps back and forth. Perfecto! *Giggles* runs off, still giggling. *'Lanolin Sheep:' Hey, I don't know what he's doing either, folks. I only know it's trouble. *Pig and Wade Duck walk up to a sign, which Orson begins to read. *'Orson Pig:' Hm... "Violets are blue, begins to read other signs. roses are red, here comes creamed spinach..., Right on your head!" looks up as a large bag of spinach falls onto him. Roy jumps out from his hiding spot, a tree. *'Roy Rooster:' *Bursts into laughter.* That's gotta be great! covered in spinach, angrily walks up to Roy. *'Orson Pig:' Roy, why did you drop 50 pounds of creamed spinach on me?! *'Roy Rooster:' *Sniggers*. Be-Because I couldn't find any stewed tomatoes?! *Hysterically laughs* jumps onto the ground, and stops laughing for a moment, only to resume quickly after. Orson, still angry, begins to walk off screen. Ka-plooie! *continues laughs* *'Orson Pig:' I'm going to go shower now. points to Roy. *'Wade Duck:' Uh Roy, practical jokes are not nice... *'Roy Rooster:' They're not supposed to be nice, they're supposed to be funny! *Giggles*. Maestro? accompanying visuals, Roy begins his song number. To me, there's nothing better than a practical joke. It just felt so good to give that pig a soak. I like to pull a prank on someone everyday, now tell me spinach on the pig is not a funny display! HA! HA! HA! HA! I gotcha! You lose, I win! HA! HA! HA! HA! I gotcha, and I'll getcha again! You can't play a joke on me, I'll smell a rat, because the Prankster Gangster never falls for that! I am just too sneaky, no one ever gets me! I can spot a prank before you count to three! I am a professional, I'm always aware, you never know when there's a joke out lurking somewhere! HA! HA! HA! HA! I gotcha! You lose, I win! HA! HA! HA! HA! I gotcha, and I'll getcha again! You can't play a joke on me, I'll smell a rat, because the Prankster Gangster never falls for that! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! he finishes, he continues to laugh. Orson returns to Roy carrying a brush and wearing a bathrobe and shower cap. *'Orson Pig:' Roy, one of these days, you're gonna be sorry for playing your practical jokes! *'Roy Rooster:' *Gasp*, makes circular motions with his finger in Orson's nostril. *''You're going to get me with one? Heh, well, in case you missed the song, bubula, I'm too smart for that!'' Roy leaves, the other farm animals appear to Orson. *'Lanolin Sheep:' That rooster. I hope you get him, and get him good! *'Booker:' Play a big trick on him, Orson! *'Sheldon:' Yeah! He deserves it! stops frowning, and slowly begins to smile, which Wade notices. *'Wade Duck:' Hey, what evil, underhanded, sneaky, not nice thing are you thinking of doing to Roy... Boy? *'Orson Pig:' *Chuckles*. The sneakiest thing I can do: Absolutely nothing. other farm animals look at Orson in surprise. *is walking around the farm, smiling. *'Roy Rooster:' Ho, hum, no doubt Orson is planning some amateurish trick to get even with me. stops smiling, and hides behind a tree while looking around suspiciously. He then continues to joyfully walk. Some pathetic, feeble jest. *'Orson Pig:' Hi Roy. appears holding two ice cream cones. Care for an ice cream cone? grabs the ice cream from Orson *'Roy Rooster:' Hehe! Sorry, you absolute beginner, you. drops the ice cream onto the ground. *'Orson Pig:' But Roy-'' begins to nudge Orson. *'''Roy Rooster: ''To think that I would fall for the old hot pepper in ice cream trick. Why, that's-'' other farm animals appear holding an ice cream. *'Lanolin Sheep:' '''''Mm-mhm, great ice cream Orson. *'Wade Duck:' A taste delight in every bite. *'Booker:' How come you dropped yours, Roy? angrily walks away. *'Roy Rooster:' Huh! Well, I guess he's still planning... Something. walks to a bridge, before Orson quickly runs to him from behind. *'Orson Pig:' Oh Roy, don't use the bridge! The boards are cracked! *'Roy Rooster:' Nice try, waller-breath, heh-heh, but I'm not going to fall for it. crosses the bridge. As he walks on the bridge, the broken boards hit him as he walks on them. *''*Painful exclamations.*'' then falls through an open part of the bridge, and falls into the lake below. He comes out of the lake, filled with water. Orson appears to him. *'Orson Pig:' Roy, I'm not going to play a trick on you! *'Roy Rooster:' Oh sure, that's what you'd like me to believe, then WHAMMO! Well, you won't get me, pig. NEVER! walks away, still filled with water. *'Sheldon:' Are you gonna play a trick on him? *'Orson Pig:' I don't have to. He's doing a terrific job on himself! *fearfully hides behind the barn. *'Roy Rooster:' He's got to have something real rotten planned... Boy, I'm thirsty. runs from the barn, and up a hill to the water pump. Roy inspects the pump.. Oh no, you rigged the pump, didn't you, Orson? I'll go into the barn. runs to the barn, but stops at the entrance. No, you want me to go into the barn, don't you? Probably drop a cow on me or something. I'll stay outside! runs from the barn entrance, but immediately stops. No, he wants me to stay outside! He probably has the outside booby trapped! I'll be okay, just so long as I don't walk on the ground! jumps on his tail feathers, keeping his body off the ground. Suddenly, a Pig with a moustache, wearing a ranger walks up to Roy. *'Pig in Ranger's Uniform:' Ahem, I'm looking for Roy Rooster. *'Roy Rooster:' Me? *'Rooster Ranger:' Ah, yes. I am your local Rooster Ranger. I am in charge of seeing that roosters are assigned to farms where they are needed. turns to the camera and whispers. *'Roy Rooster:' Orson in a pathetic disguise. *sniggers*. begins to act. Oh yes, sir, Mister Rooster Ranger, sir! What can I do for you? *'Rooster Ranger:' Just wanted to make sure you're happy on this farm. walks up to Roy, who grabs the former. *'Roy Rooster:' Hey Wade, your friend Orson came up with an even lamer trick than I expected. Heh, watch how I play along. *'Wade Duck:' Orson? Where? gets on his knees to the ranger. *'Roy Rooster:' Oh no, Mr. Ranger sir, I cannot stand it here! Please, please assign me anywhere else! Send me to the South Pole! *'Rooster Ranger:' I... I can't do that... smiles and winks to the camera. *'Roy Rooster:' What?! But you have to! runs into the barn and comes out with a bucket of pink paint. Listen Ors-, er, Ranger! Send me to the South Pole, or I'll cover you with one coat! ranger begins to back away. *'Rooster Ranger:' Now, you get away from me with that! Roy comes closer, the ranger begins to run away. Roy begins to chase him around the farm. *'Roy Rooster:' Please, Mr. Ranger! I've been a bad boy! I deserve to go to the South Pole! *'Rooster Ranger:' Now, let's talk this over! ranger stops in front of the waller, and is kicked up into the air by Roy. As the ranger is in the air, Roy puts the paint into the waller, which the ranger lands in. *'Roy Rooster:' Welcome to your waller, Orson! *Laughter*. Wade, Booker and Sheldon walk up behind Roy, which the latter doesn't notice. Give it up, Orson! I was too smart to fall for your trick. *'Orson Pig:' What trick? *'Roy Rooster:' You're dressing up as that stupid ranger...range-...range-...ra-...Eehhhuuhhuhuhuh... looks at both Orson and the ranger in shock. *'Rooster Ranger:' I'm transferring you to the South Pole for this! *'Roy Rooster:' The South Pole?! envisions himself in the south pole, freezing as penguins walk behind him. Out of his vision, Roy begins to run away . *'Roy Rooster:' No! No! I'll freeze my feathers! I won't go! No! No! *'Rooster Ranger:' *Laughing*! He fell for it! *'Wade Duck:' It was a trick? *'Sheldon:' Orson? I thought you said you weren't going to pull a trick on Roy? *'Orson Pig:' I didn't. *'Rooster Ranger:' But that doesn't mean... ranger begins to pull on his head, before it comes off to reveal that it was Lanolin wearing a disguise. *'Lanolin Sheep:' I wouldn't! farm animals begin to laugh, as Lanolin and Orson shake each other's hands. Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2 Category:U.S. Acres Category:Transcript